School Shooting
by SRCL
Summary: There's a school shooting at Charming High, and one of SAMCRO's own is in the middle of it. How will the Sons handle it?


This idea has been stuck in my head for awhile so I thought I'd finally write it down. It's part of a story that I'm thinking of writing, but for now it'll stand on its own as an one-shot. Would love to hear what you think about it.

* * *

**School Shooting:**

Screams filled with fright and panic sounded through corridors of Charming High as the sound of guns being fired filled the school.

Lilly was among the sea of students, being pushed around, as students around her fell to the floor, having been hit by a bullet. There was no other word than chaos to describe the situation.

"You better run!" the shouting of the shooters were what scared her the most; they seemed to enjoy all of this.

Suddenly she felt a pull on her arm, and she was pulled through the sea of students and into an abandoned classroom.

* * *

Gemma sat in the office at Teller-Morrow, getting some paperwork done. She'd been slacking the last couple of days; and now she'd have to face the punishment.

The small TV that Juice had installed in the office was on, and the news was airing at the moment. "Right now reports of a school shooting at Charming High are coming in"

Gemma's head snapped up at the words. Grabbing the remote she raised the volume as she stood from her seat behind the desk. "We have not been able to confirm, but the police have been notified and are at the scene" Gemma threw down the remote, grabbing her purse before rushing out of the office.

Her son, Jax, looked up at the sound of his mother's heels against the pavement. "Where the hell are you going?" he shouted to his mother who was literally running full speed towards the SUV in her stiletto-heeled boots.

"There's a shooting down at Charming high!" Gemma answered him without slowing her pace down. It took just a moment for the words to register for Jax.

"Jesus Christ" he breathed out as he took off full speed towards his bike. He had been the only Son in the garage at the time, so as he ran he shouted directions to the mechanics to tell the others what was going on.

* * *

Lilly's arm flew back as she prepared to punch the one who grabbed her; her survival instinct was kicking in. Before her fist hit the intended target a hand caught it though.

That was when Lilly realized who was actually standing in front of her; it was Kip. Her heavy breathing slowed down slightly.

Kip held a finger in front of his mouth, indicating that she needed to be quiet as he slowly back treated to the corner of the room which would not be visible the seconds you stepped inside.

Pulling her behind a desk that had fallen over, he sunk down to the floor, bringing her with him. "What's going on out there?" he whispered to her.

"There are shooters; I don't know how many" Lilly stated.

Kip nodded and grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "Okay, listen we'll stay here until it quiets down. Then I'll make sure it's safe before we get the hell outta' here" he told her.

Lilly shook her head. "We'll go together" she told him making Kip shake his head.

"Nah, that's just stupid…" Kip didn't get to finish his sentence as they heard the door to the classroom being opened.

Both of them immediately held their breaths; afraid that it would give their hiding place away. Heavy steps sounded through the classroom as Kip and Lilly looked at each other, the fright visible in both of their eyes.

* * *

Tig was sitting by the bar enjoying an ice-cold beer after a day of hard work in the garage. He enjoyed having the clubhouse to himself, well almost to himself. Kozik was in one of the dorm rooms getting a blowjob from one of the few sweet butts that were around this time of day. And the most recent prospect, Juice, was cleaning the bar.

The sound of the door being opened made the Sergeant-at-Arms look up. The look on the mechanic's face immediately told Tig that something was terribly wrong. "What?" he barked at the man.

"You better get down to Charming High, there's a shooting" Dog told the member of the club.

Tig's eyes grew wide as he comprehended the words. "Fuck" he exclaimed in anger and pushed himself off the stool before turning towards the prospect. "Go tell Kozik" he ordered him as he pulled out his phone and dialled his President's number as he headed outside.

"What is it? I'm busy" Clay barked on the other end.

"Brother, you gotta' get back to Charming right now. There's a shooting at the school" Tig informed him.

"Shit, Lilly's there?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah man, heading there right now" Tig told him.

"We'll be there in fifteen" Clay told him before hanging up.

As Tig placed the phone in his pocket once again the door to the clubhouse was pushed open and Kozik walked out. "What the fuck is the prospect talking about?" he questioned as he pulled up the fly of his jeans.

"Don't know any details, we gotta' get down there" Tig answered him; the bad blood between the two of them momentarily put aside at the thought of the young girl they had all grown to love, being hurt.

"Let's go" Kozik said as the two men began running towards their parked bikes.

* * *

Lilly felt the panic rise within her as she heard the person in the room walking around.

This could not be the end; they were both too very young to die.

As she looked into the blue eyes of Kip, she realized he was thinking the same thing. Lilly gave him a weak smile, which he returned.

The steps were swiftly approaching their hiding place. Lilly realized that the person could not be more than a meter away from them. Thoughts were flooding her mind; memories passed by in a rapid pace as she thought about the ones she loved.

Just as they were about to be found, about to be most likely killed, something made the person stop dead in its tracks. Then the steps could be heard once more, but this time it seemed like the person was walking away from them…

* * *

As Gemma arrived outside the school her eyes grew wide. It seemed as though the entire police department had been ordered down here; there were at least a dozen ambulances, which injured students were being loaded into.

She caught sight of Unser, a grave look upon his face, as he stood with some of the other officers; Hale was among the group as well.

Getting out of the car and slamming the car-door closed behind her, she pushed her way through the crowd of people to get to the group.

The sound of a bike caught her attention, looking over her shoulder she spotted her son parking his bike by her car. Gemma knew that he would follow her.

The group of police officers did not notice her until she reached them. "What the hell is going on, Wayne?" she asked making the group turn around and look at her.

Unser looked at his officers who seemed to get it as they scattered and allowed the two of them to talk privately. "There are shooters inside of the school, not sure how many, but at least three" Unser answered her, his voice grave and his eyes filled with worry.

"And Lilly?" Gemma questioned, dreading to hear the answer.

"I haven't seen her, it seems like she's still in the school building" Unser replied.

Gemma drew a sharp breath. "Shit" she said as thoughts of the girl being hurt filled her mind.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity, but was more like three minutes, passed before the two of them dared to talk to the other.

As Kip's eyes travelled over Lilly's boys, his blue eyes widened. "Shit, you're hit" he stated.

Lilly followed his gaze and noticed a wound on her right arm. The adrenaline must have numbed the pain. "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine" Lilly tried to convince him, but Kip shook his head.

"That's more than a scratch, Lills, you need a medic" he told her, his tone serious.

"It's not that serious" she argued with him.

"Yes it is, I'll go make sure it's safe then we're getting' out of here" he told her as he rose from the floor and as quietly as possible walked towards the door.

Lilly sighed and pushed herself off the floor as she followed him.

* * *

Jax walked up to his mother and Unser who was having a heated discussion by the look of things. "So what the hell you gonna' do? Wait around for some damn back up, the kids in there could be dead by then. Lilly could be dead by then!" Gemma exclaimed angrily.

The argument was attracting curious eyes and Jax took a hold of his mother's elbow. "Calm down, mom. Ain't gonna help Lilly if you're arrested for threatening an officer" he told her calmly even though his blood boiled inside of him at the thought of Lilly being in danger.

Gemma glared fiercely at her son. "Those idiots aren't doing anything to get her the hell out of there" she said loudly, throwing Unser a dark look as she spoke.

The sound of bikes caught the attention of both them as they saw Tig and Kozik speeding down the street.

Jax turned towards Unser once again. "If you don't get her outta' there, we're going in" he told the older man.

"Can't allow that, Jax, and you know it. We gotta' wait for backup" Unser replied.

Jax took a step closer to the man, glaring harshly down at him, his blue eyes filled with anger. "I don't give a damn about that. Either you get her out of there or we do" he stated before turning on his heel and heading towards his approaching brothers and mother.

Unser looked at the group of four, which would expand within minutes, he was sure of it. And he knew that when they had enough manpower there was nothing stopping them from going in.

* * *

Kip stuck his head out of the door, glancing in every possible direction to make sure it was safe for them to leave the classroom.

What he saw almost sent him into shock. Lifeless bodies were lying everywhere in the corridor, some shot and some mangled to death by stamping feet, pools of blood surrounding them.

Lilly stood closely behind him, her left hand applying pressure on the wound just like she'd been taught. "There's no one here, let's go" Kip said, grabbing her hand as he lead her into the corridor.

Lilly's eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. "Jesus Christ" she muttered.

The two of them remained quiet as they carefully stepped over the dead bodies, not wanting to disrespect the dead by trampling them.

As they reached the corner, they came to a halt as Kip once again sneaked a look into the corridor to make sure that the shooters abandoned it.

* * *

It didn't take Clay and the others fifteen minutes to reach the school; it took them twelve. They had been speeding down the freeway, desperate to make it to the school as soon as possible.

When they arrived they parked their bikes and ran towards Gemma and the three Sons who stood impatiently waiting for their President to arrive.

Clay was the first one to reach the group and immediately pulled his wife into his embrace. "Lilly?" he questioned, his blue eyes searching his wife's face for answers.

The worry in Gemma's hazel brown eyes did not go unnoticed. "She's still in there" Jax replied, pulling a hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Jesus Christ" Bobby mutters as all of them exchange looks. This was not good.

"What's Unser saying?" Chibs asked, the concern for the life of his Goddaughter clear in his voice.

"He claims they have to wait for back up, told him if they're not going in, we are" Jax responded.

Clay nodded in agreement."Damn right we are" he stated and let go of his wife. "We gotta' talk to Unser before going in" he stated.

Jax nodded and the two of them as well as Bobby and Tig approached the Chief of police while the others hung back.

Unser knew what was going to go down the moment he saw Clay and the others pull into the parking lot of the high school. There was no way that these men would sit and wait around while one of their own was in danger. It wouldn't happen.

But for the sake of his job, he had to act like he actually tried to stop them, at least a little bit. "No Clay, I can't let you go in there" Unser stated as soon as they were close enough to hear him.

The President glared harshly at him. "This ain't a question, Unser I am not going to sit around and wait for the cavalry to come while she is in there, in life-threatening danger and you know it. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Clay stated. "There is not one Son that would hesitate to lay down his life for that girl in there" Clay said as he pointed towards the school building, the other men nodding in agreement. "So we can either make this easy, by you letting us go in there and get her out of there, or we can do it the hard way, by us going in there without your permission and facing the consequences for it. Your choice. But no matter what we're going in" Clay stated grimly.

Unser sighed as he thought about his options…

* * *

They'd almost reached the stairs leading down to the first floor when they heard the footsteps coming directly towards them.

In panic they turned around and began running down the hall, as quickly as possible. Desperate to get away from the approaching shooter they had forgotten to look around the corner before entering the hallway.

What they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. One of the shooters was hovering over a student who was on her knees.

It didn't take long for Lilly to recognize the girl. The shooter looked up, locked eyes with Lilly and then he pulled the trigger.

An agonized scream erupted from Lilly as she watched her closest friend lifeless body fall to the ground.

With a kick to the side of the body, the shooter made her body roll over and Charlotte's lifeless brown eyes fell on them.

As Lilly lunged forward Kip wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back as she threatened the masked boy in front of them.

The sound of steps approached from the other hallway and within seconds the second shooter had caught up with them. "Get down on your knees" the first one commanded.

Kip slowly sunk down on his knees bringing Lilly with him. "Quiet, Lills" he whispered as he held her close, her back tightly pressed towards his chest.

Lilly screams quieted down as she watched the masked shooter approach them. "Who are you?" Lilly questioned him. "Be enough of a man to at least show your face, you damn coward" she demanded while Kip silently prayed that her mouth would not get them killed.

The masked men laughed, then the first one pulled his balaclava helmet off revealing his identity.

Lilly gasped slightly at the sight of the familiar face. "Brian? Why would you do this? Why would you kill Charlotte?" she questioned the young man. She didn't understand why he would do anything like this, especially to Charlotte, who he had claimed to love, who he had proposed to just weeks prior.

"Oh this is not about her. Never was. This is about you. This is about your family" he stated calmly.

A confused look appeared on Lilly's face. "My family?" she asked him.

"Yeah, your family. Those bikers and whores" he said. "You see, about ten years ago my father got into some trouble. Had to borrow some money" Brian said. "Problem was that he wasn't able to pay them back as soon as they demanded. So they went after him. In the end they killed him for disrespecting him. They then extorted my mother for the family leaving us with nothing" Brian continued to tell the story of his life as Lilly began making the connections.

"My mother worked as a stripper for my entire life, trying to make ends meet. One night she didn't make it home. A client had taken a liking to her, and when she refused him he killed her. I swore to revenge their deaths. So I tracked down the man who killed my father. I think you know him, goes by the name of Happy" Brian stated and watched as Lilly's eyes widened.

"Finally found him. Followed him everywhere and understood that he had taken a liking to you. Hope you haven't done anything just yet seeing as you're not legal, but it wouldn't surprise me though. Those bikers doesn't really care about the laws, do they?" he continued. "Killing him wouldn't hurt enough, wouldn't put him through the pain of losing someone he loved like I did. And that's where you come in. You're not all that terrible you know, if it hadn't been for your family, I might even have liked you. But now you're just part of the plan, and I'll have to kill you" Brian stated as he slowly raised his gun.

Lilly drew a sharp breath. This was the end. There was no getting out of this. No one to save her this time. "Let Kip go, then you can do whatever you want with me" she begged.

Brian turned his cold gaze on the man holding Lilly in his arms. "Alright, I won't hurt him. But he stays, he watches. Then he can tell Killer what really happened" he stated.

Kip protested loudly, but was pulled away from Lilly by the second shooter who threw him down on the floor; his gun pointed towards him to make sure that he didn't make a move.

"Get on your knees" Brian demanded and Lilly obeyed. "This is what my father felt" she said as he pulled the trigger.

Lilly closed her eyes as the pain spread through her body and she fell to the floor; Kip's desperate screaming was the last thing she heard before everything faded into blackness, and unconsciousness overtook her.

* * *

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the school. The Sons who had been making their way forward quite slowly to make sure they were not over rumpled exchanged looks then they took off sprinting.

Chibs, Happy and Jax were in the front of the group, driven by their worry for the girl the three men all loved in different ways.

One loved her as a father would love a daughter.

One loved her as an older brother would love a younger sister.

One loved her as a man would love his soul mate.

Three different kinds of love; all of them powerful enough to make the men willing to do whatever it takes to keep the girl safe.

Climbing the steps without any hesitation, they reached the hallway that they were looking for.

The scene in front of them made them all react differently.

While Chibs ran forward and threw himself on his knees beside the body of his goddaughter, Jax pointed his gun straight at the man holding Kip under gunpoint while Happy ran forward and tackled Brian to the ground.

Throwing away Brian's gun he pounded his fist into his face and as he pulled his arm back to hit him again, the sound of his President telling him to stop interfered with his plans. "Hap, no more damage to him" Clay ordered the Killer whose dark eyes blazed with anger.

"Get medics in here right fucking now" Tig ordered Unser over the phone before turning his gaze towards the young girl lying in a pool of her own blood.

Happy forced himself to push up from the floor, but couldn't resist kicking the boy in the ribs. Clay merely gave him a look and Happy stepped back.

Bobby had his gun trained on the boy lying on the floor while Jax still had his gun pointed towards the other one. "It doesn't matter; she won't survive, just like my father didn't ten years ago" Brian said as he laughed.

Happy's eyes widened slightly as her connected the dots. As he looked at the boy he saw the similarities. "You're Taylor's boy" he stated rather than ask.

"Yeah, karma is a bitch, huh?" Brian stated with a smirk.

Happy once again lunged forward and it took both Tig and Kozik to restrain him from attacking the boy who was still smirking at him.

Finally the medics arrived and bent down beside Lilly. "It doesn't look good" the younger one of the two stated with a frown.

This made Happy turn around and for the first time since they'd arrived in the hallway actually look at the girl lying on the floor.

She was a lot paler than usual; her brown hair was spread around her face and was soaked with blood, her own blood. A huge red spot had appeared on her white tank top, she'd been shot just under her heart.

It pained him incredibly to see her like this; looking so weak, so little. What pained him even more was knowing that he was the reason for this; he was the reason that she was hurting right now.

He watched as they placed her on a stretcher and hurried down the steps as the police came flooding into the hallway, guns raised and ready to shoot anyone who made any kind of resistance.

* * *

Gemma paced in the waiting room at the hospital, which the Sons were spread out in.

Lilly was currently in surgery and no one was telling them anything. It was frustrating not knowing what was going on with the girl she'd come to think of as the daughter she never had.

Chibs sat on the floor in one of the corners; no one dared to approach the broken mess that was the Scottish man at the moment. His face was buried in his hands as the realization that he might lose his goddaughter, the one he considered his daughter, became painfully clear to him.

Happy was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and his dark gaze directed towards the floor. This was his fault. All of it. Had he not been who he was, had he not taken a liking to the young girl, she would never had been in this position. It was all his fault.

Suddenly the double doors leading to the waiting room were opened and a doctor entered the room.

The room suddenly exploded in questions as everyone was desperate to know what was going on.

The man held up a hand which made all of them quiet down, even if it took a few moments. "I need to talk to the legal guardian of Lilly Marchetti" he said gravelly.

Chibs stepped forward. "That's me" he responded. "But what you wanna' say to me, you can say to them" the Scottish man said and gestured to the huge group of people behind him; his family.

"Alright, we managed to stabilize her. At the moment her vitals are good, and it seems like she will make a full recovery, although it might take a few months until she's up and running as usual" the doctor explained.

"Where is she?" Happy questioned.

"She's in recovery. Third floor, room twenty-three. I don't want more than three people in there at the same time" the doctor ordered, although Happy and Chibs didn't catch that last part as they had already taken off to watch over the young girl.


End file.
